


How Could You?

by sergeant_egg



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Card Games, My first story on ao3 and it's the GangTM aggressively playing uno, UNO, the ruining of friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_egg/pseuds/sergeant_egg
Summary: This was it, this was how Jeremy and Michael's relationship ended.





	How Could You?

**Author's Note:**

> you havent played uno until you've played uno with me im the best at it

Throughout his and Michael's entire friendship, this had to be what was going to end it. They'd been best friends for thirteen whole years at this point, (mostly) sticking together through thick and thin; but Michael had tossed it all out the window the second he placed it down on the deck. A wild draw 4 card.

Clearly this was the end for our protagonist, Jeremy, or was it? No, the beanpole of a teen had a small smirk plastered on his face as he swiftly evaded the deadly blow and put down a red pick up 2, thus so passing the hit onto Jenna Rolan.

She was shocked, how could he!? At this point the gossip girl had two options, pick up 6, or she could possibly make one Richard Goranski hate her for eternity. This was a hard decision, the suspenseful music coming from the abandoned television screen not helping her choice. She landed with the latter option, placing yet another wild draw 4 on the deck, making sure to announce 'knock knock uno' to avoid being caught out.

Now Rich was the one with a choice to make, yet slightly different. He was not going to pick up 10 cards. His choice was instead one of should he put all of his eggs in one basket or play it safe? he had already had to pick up 16 from a previous pick up and was done with walking on egg shells trying to play it safe. Rich slapped down every pickup card he had, and so the dread was passed onto Jake with an additional 8 cards on the line.

Jake had no delay, he didn't know the meaning of the word 'safe', he was going to win. The boy with stupid frosted tips placed down his final card, a yellow pick up 2, and declared second place behind Chloe. Her reigning crown of victor yet to be defeated by any (maybe once by Christine but she refused to talk about on account of 'hacks')

Brooke was also quick to move, deciding to add her own blue and green pick up 2s to the growing pile. She slapped them down hard than rainbow road, maybe sending the pile every which way but no one really cared, the suspense was too heavy in the air. Now it was Christine's time in the lime light.

She was vicious when it came to uno. She felt no remorse when she slammed a yellow pick up 2 to the deck, sending karma back to Michael, but he was prepared.

Michael was the kinda guy that always played it safe in uno, making sure to be cautious of every move and to be prepared when it backfired. In one instant he shattered the already damaged relationship of his and Jeremy's, that instant took the form of a blue pick up 2.

Jeremy was stunned, how could he? He thought that Michael and himself had formed an alliance and yet he was betrayed in such a way. Jeremy begrudgingly picked up 28 cards and then proceeded to hurl them at Michael's stupid laughing face, that'll teach him.


End file.
